Sonic Real Hearts
by Evelyn1563
Summary: What happen if Sora is not the only one that is a keymaster. What if Sonic and a girl named Evelyn is a keymaster too? Read to find out.
1. Bio

**Name:** Evelyn Kelley

 **What is she:** A girl that wants to see the world like Sora. She is 13 years old. She lived in Kingston WA with Bella and Isaiah. A keymaster like Sora.

 **Name:** Bella White

 **What is she:** A girl that is 9 years old and Evelyn's sister. She lived with Evelyn and Isaiah. She is afraid of the other worlds like Kairi. She is a princess of Heart.

 **Name:** Isaiah White

 **What is he:** A boy that is 6 years old and Evelyn and Bella's brother. Lived with Evelyn and Bella.

 **Name:** Sonic the hedgehog

 **What is he:** A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who can run at supersonic speeds and curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. He lived at Mobius with Amy and Knuckles.

 **Name:** Knuckles the echidna

 **What is he:** A red anthropomorphic echidna who is determined and serious but sometimes gullible. He can glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked hands. He lived at Mobius with Sonic and Amy.

 **Name:** Amy Rose

 **What is she:** A pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with a cheerful, competitive personality. She has a Piko Piko Hammer. She is a princess of Heart. She lived with Sonic and Knuckles at Mobius.

 **Name:** Sora

 **What is he:** A cheerful teenager who lives in the Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since childhood. When they plan to go on a journey to see other worlds, they are separated by creatures known as the Heartless.

 **Name:** Kairi

 **What is she:** She is Sora and Riku's best friend. She is a Princess of Heart. Her heart enters Sora's while her body falls into a deep sleep when Destiny Islands is destroyed by the Heartless.

 **Name:** Riku

 **What is he:** He is Sora's and Kairi's best friend. Riku is motivated by his wish to go to other worlds and gain strength. However, Riku goes with the darkness as his world is attacked by the Heartless.

 **Name:** Donald

 **What is he:** Donald is a short-tempered, powerful magician on a quest to find King Mickey Mouse. He is the court magician of Disney Castle. he and Goofy embark on a journey to carry out the missing king's orders to follow the Keyblade wielder.

 **Name:** Goofy

 **What is he:** He is the captain of the Royal Knights of Disney Castle. Goofy dislikes using weapons, instead wielding a simple shield, and prefers to avoid fighting whenever possible. He accompanies Donald on the quest to accompany the Keyblade wielder, Sora.


	2. Proologue

I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Prologue: Dive to the Heart**

Evelyn's Pov

On and on, the darkness went on and on. With a tiny little light to guide me, I walked on. I saw a boy and a hedgehog. We heard a soft voice then we felt a presence.

 _"There you are! So much to do. So little time. But take your time. Don't be afraid. the door is still closed. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_ asked the voice. We walk forward to the light. Six pillars went up to us. There is two swords, two shields, two staffs on them.

 _"Power sleeps within you. Give it form...and it will give you strength. Now, what will you choose?"_ asked the voice. I walked to a sword.

 _"The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A_ _sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_ asked the voice.

"Yes." I said. the sword burst into my chest.

 _"Your path is set."_ said the voice. The hedgehog went to a staff.

 _"The power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and rain. I_ _s this the power you seek?"_ asked the voice.

"Yes" said the hedgehog. The staff burst into his chest.

 _"Your path is set."_ said the voice. The boy went to a shield.

 _"The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_ asked the voice.

"Yes." said the boy. The shield burst into his chest.

 _"Your path is set. Now, what will you in exchange?"_ asked the voice. I went to the staff.

 _"T_ _he power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and rain. Give up this power?"_ asked the voice. _  
_

"Yes." I said. the staff went to the void. The hedgehog went to the shield.

 _ _The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all.__ _ _ _Give up this power?__ "_ asked the voice.

"Yes." said the hedgehog. The shield went to the void. The boy went to a sword.

 _"The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A_ _sword of terrible destruction._ _ _ _ _Give up this power?__ "_ _asked the voice.

"Yes." said the boy. The sword went to the void

 _"You have chosen the_ _of the Warrior. You have given up the_ _ _power of the Mystic. Is this the form you choose?"__ asked the voice. _ _  
__

"Yes." I said.

" _You have chosen t_ _ _he power of the Mystic.__ _You have given up the_ _ _power o__ _ _ _ _f the Guardian.____ _ _ _ _ _ _Is this the form you choose?"__ ____asked the voice. _ _ _ _ _ _  
______

"Yes." said the hedgehog.

" _You have chosen t_ _ _he__ _power of the Guardian._ _You have given up the_ _power of the Warrior._ ______Is this the form you choose?"______ asked the voice. _ _ _ _ _ _  
______

"Yes." said the boy. The pillars went down and we were fall. Then we were on the next floor.

 _"You have gained the power to fight."_ said the voice. Some black bugs came to us in the back of us.

 _"There is times you have to fight."_ said he voice. we fight some of them and I saw some going to back of us.

 _"Behind you!"_ said the voice. I fight them for them. then we were falling some more. We stopped.

 _"Hang on. The door won't open just yet. Now tell me about yourself."_ said the voice. There was Bella, a girl hedgehog and a girl. We walked to Bella.

"What's most important to you?" asked Bella.

"Friends." We all said. We to the girl hedgehog.

"What are you most afraid of?" asked the girl hedgehog.

"The real life." We said. We went to the girl.

"What do you want in life?" asked the girl.

"To be a good friend." We said.

 _"You value friendship. You're afraid of the real life. You want to be a good friend. Your journey begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you should be fine."_ said the voice. _"The day when the door will open is both far off and very near."_ We went to the door. We were on the last floor.

 _"The closer you get to he light, the greater your shadow becomes."_ said the voice. There was a boss called Darkless. _"Don't be afraid and don't forget. You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_ We were going down in the darkness. _"So don't forget. You are the ones who will open the door. Now go."_ Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 1

_We know about Sora, so this chapter is about Evelyn and Sonic, also Disney Castle.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kingston WA, Mobius, and Disney Castle**

 **Kingston WA,**

Someone woke me up. I looked at Bella. She was my sister.

"Evelyn, I know you will be here." said Bella.

"Bella, I have the same dream about the boy and the hedgehog. There was the big boss and I went to the darkless." I said. She hit me.

"That was a dream. It is not real. Come on, we need to finish the rocket with Isaiah." said Bella. Isaiah was my brother.

"There you are, Bella and Evelyn! Am I only the that want to the outside worlds?" asked Isaiah. We looked at Isaiah.

"No." I said. "Wait for me."

"Race ya!" said Bella. "Ready set go!" At the word go we started the race.

"Gave me 2 logs, gas and books Isaiah and Evelyn gave me apples, water, fish, and eggs." said Bella.

"OK!" I said to her. Isaiah and I saw two swords and Isaiah wants to fight me.I pick one up and hit harder than rocks. He hit and he tip on me. he won. I went to the tree house we made.

"Where is the apples? Also the water and fish?" I said. Then I heard a voice, it was a man voice.

"I've come to see the door. This world has been connected." He said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" I asked.

"A world tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed..." said the man.

"Well, whoever you are, you are freaking me out... Where did you come from anyway?!" I asked.

"There is much to learn. You know so little." said the man.

"You are from another world. There is worlds." I said.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. One who knows noting can understand noting." said the man. I looked at the door and then the man was gone.

"That was odd." I said to myself.

"Sister!" said Bella. "Where are you?"

"Right here." I said. "I got everything, it was hard." It was nighttime and I went to bed.

 **At Mobius,**

A hedgehog woke up and his friend was there. Her name was Amy. The hedgehog's name is Sonic.

"Sonic, Did you go to sleep more than me and Knuckles?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, I just need more sleep." said Sonic.

"Knuckles is waiting for you. We need to finish the boat.' said Amy. "Come on." They went to the hill, the hill that Knuckles is at.

"Sorry Knuckles." said Sonic.

"Come on." said Knuckles. Sonic put some food in the boat. Amy and Knuckles went to bed. Sonic went to beach and saw a mouse.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic

"Mickey." said the mouse.

"Nice to meet you." said Sonic. Mickey went away. Sonic went to bed.

 **At Disney Castle,**

A duck name Donald went to see his king, King Mickey. He went to the room of Mickey. His dog name Pluto has something in his mouth. He has a envelope in this mouth. Donald pick it out of his mouth. He read it.

"Gawawawaaaaaaaaaaaa! QUACK!" shout Donald. he went off to Goofy. The letter says this,

 _"Donald,_

 _Sorry to rush off without saying good-bey, but big trouble's brewing; and there's no time to lose. I'd better leave right away. the stars have been blinking' out one by one, and that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all, but I've gotta go look in to it. As the king, I'm asking you and Goofy to do something. there's three someones out there with a 'key' - the keys to our survival. So I need you two to find them and stick with them. Got it? We need their keys, or we're doomed. Go to Traverse Town and find a man named Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Would you apologize to Minnie foe me? Thanks pal."_

Donald went to his friend Goofy because he is the captain of the royal knights. He tried to wake him then he napped his fingers and yelled, "Thunder!" It hit his nose.

"Good morning." said Goofy.

"We got a big problem!" said Donald.

"Do I tell someone?" asked Goofy.

"No, not Minnie or Daisy." said Donald.

"Hi ladies." said Goofy. Donald saw Queen Minnie and Daisy. They went to Minnie's room. Donald told them about Mickey.

"This is bad." said Minnie. " Go to the town and find him. And take him too, take Jiminy Cricket."

"OK." said Donald. He take Jimniy and Goofy to the Gummi Ship. Chip and Dale helped them. Pluto went in it too.

"Blast off!" said Donald. They went to Traverse Town.

 **Back at Kingston WA,**

I wake up and saw Isaiah.

"What happen?" I asked.

"The door is open Evelyn." said Isaiah.

"What about Bella?" I asked.

"She is coming with us." said Isaiah. He put his hand out. I tried to get him but darkness got me and then darkness tried to get me. Some light shone on me and a big key was on my hand.

"Keyblade." said a voice. I went top the tree house and saw my sister.

"Evelyn?" said Bella. The door went open and made Bella went fast. I tried to get her and I went flying. i was not at home. A big boss came.

"You did this to me" I said. I hit and hit and hit and his heart went flying up to the dark sphere. I went up too. I was gone.

 **Back at Mobius,**

Sonic waked up and went out. A key went to his hand and he saw a boss.

"I need to get my friends." said Sonic.

"Amy is gone and Knuckles went to the darkness." said the boss.

"NOOOOO!" said Sonic. He hit and hit and hit him and his heart up up and Sonic did too and went in the dark sphere.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Traverse Town**

I woke up. I looked up and down. Then something ran by me and was gone. Was it a _robot?_ I thought.

"Hey, wait up." I said. "Boy, that is fast." Then the fast thing went to me. It look like a blue hedgehog.

"Do you know Amy and Knuckles?" asked the hedgehog.

"No, Who are you?' I asked.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the fastest." said the hedgehog. "Who are you?"

"I'm Evelyn." I said. "Wow, a talking hedgehog."

"Cool right? Well good to meet you Evelyn." said Sonic. I saw a keyblade.

"You have one too?" I asked.

"Yeah" said Sonic.

"Wait, is it OK if I go with you?" I asked.

"Sure, come on." said Sonic. We walked and saw a boy fighting a man and the man beat him.

"Hey, what do you think you are?" I asked.

"Leon. Now go away." said the man. I put out my keyblade.

"No-way! You have one too? Well, beat me if you can." said the man. Sonic got his out too.

"You too?" asked the man."Well, this will be fun." We fight him and sonic got hit. I got mad.

"HEY! YOU DON'T HURT SONIC!" I said to him. I beat him. Then a ninja-star hit me and I fell down. I fall a sleep. I woke up and I was at a hotel. I saw Sonic and the boy. They are both sleeping.

"Look who is up. Are you OK?" asked the ninja girl.

"Yeah, I'm Evelyn and who are you?' I asked.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie and you had meet Squall." said the ninja girl.

Squall?" I asked.

"Leon, I mean." said the ninja girl.

"Oh, Squall is Leon. I got it." I said. Then Leon got back.

"Time to wake the boys up." said Leon.

"OK." said Yuffie. She woke them up.

"Evelyn?" said Sonic "You're fine."

"I'm so glad your're okay, Kairi." said the boy to Yuffie.

"Kairi? Who's that? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." said Yuffie.

"Huh?" asked the boy. She turn to Leon.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." said Yuffie.

"That's Leon." said Leon.

Who are you?" asked Sonic.

"We're not bad guys. Take a look around." said Leon. They did.

"We have to get the keyblade away from you guys to shake off the creatures. It's turns out that's how they were tracking you guys." said Yuffie.

"It was the only way to conceal you guys's hearts" said Leon. "Once you guys lost consciousness, they lost track of your guys's hearts. it will work for long. Still hard to believe...that you of all people are the chosen ones." Leon pick up the boy's keyblade up and vanished from his hand to the boy's. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"None of this is making any sense." said Sonic.

"Yeah, what is going on" I asked. Leon and Yuffie at each another.

"Do you know about the Heartless? They are like ghosts or black bugs. The only thing to beat them is the keyblade." said Leon.

"So, these are the keys." said the boy.

"Exactly!" said Yuffie.

"We didn't ask for this" I said.

"The keyblades chooses its's masters. And they chose you guys." said Yuffie.

"So tough luck." said Leon.

"Come on, I mean how did all this happen?" I said.

"I remember being in my room. Wait a minute!" said the boy.

"What happen to our homes?" asked Sonic.

" My town! Bella! Isaiah!" I said.

" My island! Kairi! Riku!" said the boy.

"My world, Amy and also Knuckles!" said Sonic. Leon shook his head.

"Calm down. There's still more to explain." said Leon.

"Have you seen a large door open?" asked Yuffie.

"Yes." I said.

"That is a keyhole. Every world has one." said Leon.

"Oh." said Sonic. A shadow had appeared, a heartless.

"Yuffie, run and you guys come with me." said Leon.

"OK." said Sonic.

"Don't worry about the little fay. Go to the big one." said Leon. We went to the 3rd District. We listen to 2 voices.

"Gawawawawaawawawawawawawaaaaaa!" said the 1st voice.

"A-hyoooooooooooooohooohooohooooo!" said the 2nd voice. We look up and a duck and a dog got on us.

"Got off plz." I said. they look at our keyblades.

"The keys!" They said as they got off of us. There are a lot of Heartless. We beat all of them.

"I'm Evelyn and this is Sonic." I said.

"I'm Sora." said the boy.

"I'm Donald and this is Goofy." said the duck. There the big Heartless came and it is called Guard Armor.

"Let's work as a team." said Sonic.

"OK." We all said. We hit the right leg then the left leg too. We hit the right arm then the left arm too.

"Now for the torso." said Sora. We hit the torso. We won.

"Not bad." said Leon. He was there. "They need you. Go if you want to find your friends."

"Sure." said Sonic and me. "Let's find Bella, Isaiah, Amy, and Knuckles."

"Us?" asked Sora.

"Yeah." said Goofy.

"Can I find Kairi and Riku?" asked Sora.

"Yes." said Donald.

"Then, yes I will go." said Sora. Then we are off.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wonderland Part 1**

"Let me fly this ship." said Sora.

"NO!" said Donald. He got mad.

"Hey Goofy." I said.

"Yes Evelyn?" asked Goofy.

"What is this ship called?" I said.

"A Gummi ship." said Goofy.

"OK!" I said. I saw Sonic looking outside. I walked to him.

"Evelyn? Do you have feelings that your sister is here with you?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, Are we almost there?" asked Sonic.

"I hope so." I said.

"Evelyn and Sonic, We are here." said Donald.

"Good." I said. We got out of the ship.

"Hey Evelyn." said Sonic. Sonic was looking down and we are falling.

"Sonic!" I said.

"Sorry!" said Sonic.

"It feels like we are flying." said Goofy. We hit something.

"OWWWW!" I said.

That hurt!" said Sora.

"That is my head!" said Sonic. Then a white rabbit went scurrying by.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!" said the white rabbit.

"Why is he in a hurry?" asked Sora.

"Let's find out!" I said. We went to door and went in. We saw the white rabbit got shrank and went to the tiny door.

"He shrank!" said Sonic.

"How?" I asked. The door he went in is small. we saw a doorknob.

"No, you're too big.' said the doorknob.

"It talks!" shouted Donald and Sonic.

"Cool!" I said. The doorknob yawn.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." said the doorknob.

"Sorry for that.' I said. "Say, did you saw 2 girls and 2 boys?"

"And a pink hedgehog and a red echidna?" asked Sonic.

"And a keyhole?" asked Sora.

"Also the king?" asked Goofy. The doorknob just yawned.

"Well, do asked me all at once. I have seen a girl. The queen must know more." said the doorknob. _The Queen?_ I thought.

"It has to be Kairi or Bella!" said Sora.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." said the doorknob.

"Hold on! Where do we find that girl and the queen?" asked Sonic.

"Why, don't ask me." said the doorknob. He went to sleep.

"Wait! What do we have to do to get small?" I asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle...over there?" asked the doorknob. We see a table with two bottles.

"We should drink these?" asked Sonic. The doorknob was fast asleep.

"He said something about a queen right?" asked Sora.

"But Sora, Sonic and Evelyn. We are looking for the king." said Donald and Goofy.

"But...he said there is a girl." said Sonic.

Gawrsh, I guess he did, But..." said Goofy.

"Beside, isn't it suspicious how that white rabbit was in such a hurry?" I asked.

"Gee, it was a little odd." said Goofy.

"And we do have to look for the keyhole." said Donald. "Hey, there is something here."

"The red bottle can make us bigger and the blue one makes us smaller." I said. "So, we need the blue one."

"You are right." said Sonic.


End file.
